


Player 1: Game Over   Player 2: ===>Continue?

by Snowy_leopard848



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Micah is sad as usual, Might continue it but im not sure, My last fic sucked and i kind of abandoned it, Post-Squip, Sirry it's short i will continue, So yeah this popped into my head so here you go, Tags may change as story progresses, anyway, enjoy!!, im back bitches, squip squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_leopard848/pseuds/Snowy_leopard848
Summary: What if not all the Squips were really gone?What if Michael was forced to take one during the play, but it malfunctioned?Well, good thing Michael has friends who love him and are willing to help him through this roller coster of emotions, shenanigans, and (probably) lots of angst.(Im bad at summaries, it's better than this makes it out to seem I promise)





	Player 1: Game Over   Player 2: ===>Continue?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a new fic im starting that i thought up so i hope you enjoy!

Everyone knows the saying "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade"! Well im calling bull on that saying.

4 months ago today I saved the whole school-("World Michael, you thaved the whole world!!" "Did not" "Sorry Micah but im with Richie, floppy disc was gonna turn the whole world into squipified zombies")-from a super computer called the Squip. We like to call that day the Squipcident 

Anyway, ever since then me, and everyone else who was directly effected, became great friends dubbed the "Squip Squad". We hung out at school, at the movies, the arcade and some of us even became an item-("OH SHUT MICHAEL!" "Come on, i totally called Rich and Jake getting together and Chloe and Brooke" "Did not" "Did to" "Did-" "Oh sheket!") 

Obviously Christine and Jeremy got together, I mean how could they not. So basically it's just me and Jenna as the loners-( "It suits me" "But you're not a loner Jenna you have us" "Ohhhh yyyaaaaa.....great" "HEY")

But enough about relationship status, the point is ever since that day things have been great... well for the most part.

Yeah the Squips are gone and all, but what if my friends change they're minds! What if they hate me again, i can't go back to being alone!

*Făce it Miçhaël you deşerve ţo be aloņe you'ře sø stupid ănd üsless*

*Am not*

*Just face the music, Micah~*  
*No. One. Likes. You.*

*Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!*

"Whoa Mike, you ok they're buddy?" Jake asks, cleary concerned as to why my breathing was speeding up considerably.

"Um y-yeah im fi-fine, can you e-excuse me for just a-a-a moment" I respond to shakily for my own liking, and stumbling only slightly I rush to the school bathroom.

Well fine, okay i may have been slightly lying when i said the Squips were all gone.  
That night during the play i may or may not have had a Squip forced down my throat. And i may or may not have drunken a bottle of Mtn. Dew forgetting about it.And it may or may not have been expired and caused my Squip to malfunction and short circuit.

Now when a Squip malfunctions, I know this from personal experience, it does the opposite of it's intended job. So basically instead of making me feel great about myself and popular it's trung to ruin my life and make me hate myself in the process.

And I may or may not be keeping it a secret.  
Oops....

So yeah, im pretty sure life has given me plenty of lemons. But it forgot to give me water or sugar with them so my lemonade tastes pretty shitty at the moment.

Act 1: Clear!

=== Save and Quit? ===  
===> Continue? <===

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated, thanks soooooo much for reading!


End file.
